With the rapid development of electronic device industry, various types of electronic devices significantly make people's daily life more convenient. Moreover, people have stricter requirements on electronic products. Therefore, electronic device is developed to be smaller and thinner, so that manufacturing technique of the electronic device needs to be improved correspondingly, so as to overcome problems caused by structural defects of components during manufacturing process of electronic product.
As an important component of the electronic device, the quality of the lens directly determines the quality of the electronic device to which the lens is applied and thus affects user experience. The lens in the prior art, particularly the wafer-level glass lens, includes multiple layers of glass wafers and adhesive glue sandwiched between two adjacent layers of glass wafers, when the two adjacent layers of glass wafers are combined by stacking through the adhesive glue, a sealed space will be formed. However, the air inside the space will push the adhesive glue to move outward, resulting in that the shape of the adhesive glue is irregular, which frequently leads to packaging defects, that means the adhesive glue cannot seal completely, thereby reducing product yield of the lens.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the lens in the prior art, so as to avoid the above defects.